¿Qué harías sin mí?
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "—¿Y si yo muriera? ¿Qué harías, Ryouma? —". Aquellas simples palabras destruyeron su mundo y lo volvieron a reconstruir, ¿Qué haría si su adorado Izumi muriera? Ichijou Ryouma no tenia idea. One-shot! RxI [Basado en el anime]


**¿Qué harías sin mí?**

**Disclaimer:** Love Stage! Es propiedad de Eiki Eiki y Taishi Zao, cosa contraria con la historia que si es mía.

**Advertencia:** De momento sólo que esta es una historia BoyxBoy si no te gusta no la leas C:

* * *

Era ya muy entrada la noche en Japón y en un edificio del Distrito de Minato, en un departamento, más específicamente en la habitación principal, en la espaciosa cama, se encontraban los dos amantes, agotados después de haber terminado, culminado su acto de amor, estando el moreno sobre la cama y el rubio sobre él, usando el pecho del contrario como almohada, una muy suavecita por cierto. El oji-azul, creyendo que el pequeño sobre él dormía, movió lentamente su mano hasta llevarla sobre la cabellera rubia del chico, acariciándole la cabeza con todo el cuidado y la delicadeza del mundo, como si el menor fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo, o mejor dicho para el de cabellos azulados era así, su novio era el tesoro más precioso del universo, tesoro que debía ser protegido a capa y espada.

Oh, así es damas y caballeros, desde hace ya casi dos años Ichijou Ryouma e Izumi Sena eran novios oficiales a vista de todos, sin importar la opinión de ningún tercero, aunque claro, tanto Rei como Shoujou se seguían metiendo de vez en cuando en su relación, como buenos "padres" que eran.

De repente el chico de hermosas orbes doradas con destellos violetas se removió en su lugar, llamando la atención del mayor, el cual inmediatamente la dirigió al 100% para su lindo novio…

—¿Ryouma? —pregunto el adormilado rubio al levantar levemente la cabeza, mirando al moreno con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento, ¿Te desperté, Izumi? —cuestiono con un tono cariñoso el moreno.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué horas son? —inquirió el sonrojado chico al fregarse un ojo.

El mayor quedo hipnotizado nuevamente ante la adorable visión que su amante le proporcionaba, acercando lentamente su rostro al adormecido del menor.

—03:00 a.m. —respondió al estar a poco centímetros de distancia de los dulces labios de su amante.

—¿Hah?! ¿Y qué haces despierto a est…..—fue interrumpido por un dulce beso que el peli-oscuro le daba en los labios, beso que lentamente se fue haciendo más apasionado y candente, provocando cierta parte de la anatomía de los hombres reaccionara, que la calentura de sus cuerpos volviera a pesar de la fría noche de otoño.

Sin duda sería otra de esas noches inolvidables junto con la persona amada. Perfecto, sin lugar a dudas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un hermoso atardecer, y eso era fácil de notar desde la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos en donde ese día había sido la grabación de la escena final del antepenúltimo capitulo del dorama que era protagonizado por nada más ni nada menos que el gran Ryouma Ichijou, oji-azul que, por cierto, se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que se estaba por caer al vacío, literalmente.

—¡Ryouma-san! ¡Ryouma-san! ¡Ten cuidado! —exclamo su nerviosa manager.

—¿Eh? —dijo al volver a la realidad, justo a tiempo para echarse para atrás, antes de caerse hacia la nada. —_Mierda por poco._ _—_pensó con el alama volviéndole lentamente hacia el cuerpo y con varias rayitas azules sobresaliendo en su frente.

—¿En qué tanto pensabas? —cuestiono la mujer castaña en regaño. —Si te mueres, ¿Qué le diré al jefe? O peor ¿Qué le diré a Izumi-kun? —replico con enojo la mujer antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

—¡Gomen-ne nasai! —exclamo con nerviosismo el moreno, soltando un suspiro.

Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien que llevaba así varios días, exactamente hace una semana, desde la última vez que había podía pasar un día entero con su lindo Izumi, desde que su chico le había hecho aquella extraña pregunta. Repentinamente su móvil comenzó a sonar con insistencia, tranquilamente lo atendió, sin pensar que recibiría tal noticia, aunque se tratara de Rei.

—¿Alo? ¿Rei-san, paso algo? —cuestiono con cierta intranquilidad.

.

.

.

Salió corriendo del set de grabación, sin mirar atrás, sin explicarle a nadie a donde se dirigía, porque tenía tanto urgencia en irse, provocando la preocupación en más de uno pero aun así una vez en la vereda se subió a su auto, arrancando a una velocidad no muy prudente para su bien, pero muy poco le interesaba eso ahora.

**-Flash Back.**

Por la falta de aire fue Izumi quien rompió sus besos con cierto esfuerzo, pero aun así no se alejó, y en cuento tuvieron contacto visual nuevamente el pequeño rubio pudo notar las ideas pervertidas que cruzaban por la mente de su guapo novio, aun no entendía muy bien cómo demonios no se cansaba después de haberlo hecho tantas veces en una noche.

—_Debe ser cosa de pervertidos._ _—_pensó el menor para luego percatarse de la escasa distancia, que cada vez era más inexistente por parte del moreno. —No, Ryouma. —dijo el chico de orbes doradas al notar aquel brillo de perversidad que se posaba en los ojos del mayor.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Si tú también quieres! —reprocho infantilmente el peli-azul.

—¡No…no digas cosas como esas! —regaño el tomatito que se suponía era Sena Izumi. —A…además mañana tengo universidad y tú….es…estas por empezar a grabar las escenas de los últimos episodios de tu trabajo. —le recordó al desviar la mirada. —Y….te….tengo sueño. —murmuro el tomatito rubio.

Ante el último argumento el oji-azul no pudo objetar nadad, suspirando resignado al volver a acostarse en la cama, llevándose a Izumi con él, haciendo que su novio volviera a la poción original, algo vergonzosa para el menor pero no menos cómoda.

—Bien, pero la próxima vez no te salvas. —sentenció el alegre moreno.

—H…hai. —concordó el rubio.

Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio, hasta que nuevamente el menor lo rompió.

—¿Ryouma, estás despierto? —inquirió el blanquecino en un tono muy bajo y suave.

—Sí lo estoy, ¿Sucede algo? —respondió el contrario.

—Etto….qu….quiero preguntar a..algo. —tartamudeo el pequeño algo nervioso.

**-End Flash Back?**

Estaciono su carro en primer lugar que encontró, quedando, al bajarse, enfrente de los grandes portones de acero pintados de negros, abiertos de en par en par, dejando ver todas aquellas tumbas, un escalofrío lo recorrió, sin dudas el cementerios era uno de sus lugares más odiados. Comenzó a caminar apurado entre los caminos que se armaban, buscando a lo que sería un tumulto de gente reunida, despidiéndose de un ser querido, tenía que apurarse.

**-Flash Back.**

No entendía bien a lo que su lindo rubio se refería por lo cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Este….¿Ryouma tu qué harías si yo….em….desapareciera? ¿Y si yo muriera? ¿Qué harías, Ryouma? —cuestiono el chico al levantar la cabeza, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su chico, mirándolo fijamente.

Aquello le había caído como balde de agua fría al de cabellera oscura, aquellas simples palabras destruyeron su mundo y lo volvieron a reconstruir en cosa de segundos, sin dudas le había agarrado desprevenido pero esa pegunta sin dudas era extraña, ¿Qué haría sin su adorado Izumi? Ichijou Ryouma no lo sabía.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿A caso te pasa algo que no me has dicho? ¿No te sientes bien? —fue su primera reacción al sentar de golpe haciendo al contrario hacer lo mismo, inspeccionándolo.

—No, estoy bien, tan sólo responde mi pregunta, Ryouma, ¿Qué harías sin mí? —inquirió el joven muchacho a su novio, dejando a este petrificado.

**-End Flash Back.**

Aunque demoro, no más de cinco minutos, encontró a un montón de personas todos reunidos alrededor de la tumba de la persona fallecida que había sido recién enterrada, entre todas ellas pudo divisar a Nagisa-san y Seiya-san con una tristeza gigante grabada en su rostro, más aun en el lloroso de la mujer azabache, a Shoujou llorando como un desesperado y a Rei tratando de consolarlo y fue allí cuando su mente comenzó a divagar por ahí, yéndose en el tiempo, hace dos horas, en la iglesia, donde aquel ataúd aun resaltaba por estar nuevo y brillante, abierto y dejando ver a un chico de traje negro, tez blanca y cabellera rubia, que ahora mantenía sus extraños pero hermosos ojos cerrados para siempre. Alguien chocó con él, asiéndole volver a la realidad, haciéndole recordar quien estaba dos metros bajo tierra, literalmente, y cuando su atención volvió se encamino a buscar aquella cabecita rubia, la cual encontró en cuestión de segundos y fue tras ella, corriendo como un maldito maniático, atrapando a su víctima, abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda, escuchar esos sollozos lo destrozo el corazón, odiaba ver sufrir a su novio y no poder hacer nada.

—R…Ryouma….Meiko…..e…ella. —y otro sollozo escapo de entre los labios del menor, el cual se dio media vuelta, sin romper el abrazo que recibía, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Ryouma tan solo pudo suspirar resignado, dándole un suave beso en la cabeza castaña del menor, abrazándole, dejando que se desahogue. Sena Meiko era la prima favorita de Izumi y sin dudas la repentina muerte de la chica castaña le había dolido demasiado el rubio.

—Ya, tranquilo, trata de calmarte. —dijo con tono suave el mayor.

El menor de los Sena trato de hacer lo que su querido oji-azul le había dicho, y una pequeña idea cruzo por su mente, ¿Si él muriera, Ryouma se pondría tan mal? Sintió como el abrazo que recibía le era más ferviente, quitándole todas sus dudas a causa de la tristeza, sonriendo interiormente, correspondiendo al fin aquel dulce abrazo, igual al que había recibido hace una semana.

**-Flash Back**

Ese mismo día le habían comunicado el estado de su querida prima y por alguna razón unas cuantas preguntas atacaron su mente, preguntas que luego, sin darse cuenta, se las hiso saber al mayor y ahora se encontraban así, con Ryouma petrificado y él, impaciente por una respuesta.

—Izumi, no hagas preguntas obvias. —reprocho el mayor al mirarle fijamente. —Ya deberías saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. —añadió en replica al tomar la una de las finas manos del chico con delicadeza y besarla con amor.

—¿E…eh? —fue lo único que dijo el sorprendido y sonrojado chico.

—Nada, yo sin no podría a ser nada. —dijo al abrazarlo con dulzura. —Sin mi Izumi no soy nada. —sentencio con seguridad.

—Ryouma….—

Y eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de ser besado por el amor de su vida.

**-End Flash Back.**

El mayor se percató de como su pequeño rubio se separaba un poco de él, y lo miró fijamente.

—Ryouma. —el susodicho asintió. —Te amo. —dijo el chico poseedor de orbes doradas con destellos violetas con una sonrisa.

El moreno sonrió—Yo te amo más, Izumi. —afirmo feliz antes de darle un corto beso a su novio y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Ichijou Ryouma ahora estaba completamente seguro que sin su Izumi no sería feliz….

* * *

**Hola! Eme aquí estrenandome en un fandom completamente nuevo y diferente (= **

**Ya voy avisando que esta que esta no sera la última vez que me verán por aquí! Muajaja **

**Hadku: Si, si ya lo sabemos pero a la próxima aunque sea has un lemmon chiquito aunque sea ¬¬**

**Tú calla! No es como si lograras el milagro de escribir un lemon pero ya que no logre ni un lime siquiera TTwTT lo haré a la próxima.**

**Hadku: Eso espero**

**Pero ahora a lo importante...**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Bueno, malo, horrendo? En todo caso por favor que los tomatazos no sean tan fuertes es la primera vez que escribo una BL! D=**

**La verdad este iba a ser una secuela de otro fic que tengo en mente pero bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y termino siendo este el primero en ver la luz del navegador(?**

**Desde ya perdón por la falta de ortografia! UwU**

**Pues creo que eso es todo...**

**¡Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean! =)**

**¿Por cierto que piensan de Mpreg? Para quien no lo sepa significa hombre embarazado =D**

**Yo y mis ideitas curiosas xD**

**¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
